yes, my lady : Rewrite
by Kiyohara Shi
Summary: in the end, the payment of the deal wasn't like what she expecting…wait, She! my sincere apologies, I forgot that I finished chapter 6 already
1. I want him as MY Bride, as in real BRIDE

**Yes, my lady**

Summary: in the end, the payment of the deal wasn't like what she expecting…wait, She?!

Author: Kiyohara Shi (K.S)

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji

Genre: Humor / Parody / Romance / Supernatural / Fantasy / a little bit angst moments

Warning: Alternative Plot (AP), Author Overly Creative Imagination (AOCI) (Or you could just call it…unhealthy-author-obsessions), Shounen-ai/Yaoi (ergh…just tell me if it's not one of them), Minor OCs, OOC-ness (I'm not a big IC writer, deal with it), (maybe) a confusing structure and (maybe) a lot of bad grammar, bad turn to GOOD!Angela/Ash **And I do WARN you before hand **

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Sebastian, Undertaker, Grell, Will, OCs (Lerusel, Lloyd, Lilith, Lucifer, and his wife)/ SebasCiel, hint of OCEliza.

Rating: T / PG-13

AN: Honestly…the previous plot was….a little bit complicated and utterly disaster, so I made it with the common-theme (About the last-day of Ciel/the day of Payment in the eps 25 of the anime) but with different…yet almost the same, plot (I'm adding…or mending, to be excact, the animeverse and mangaverse into one with my own plot in it). And please forgive me when I make a lot of grammatical errors and/or confusing-structures. And maybe, just maybe, if you found this story interesting, you may help me make this story better.

Note: please read and review, this will help me know where I messed up. And please…no flames **bows**

**PS: UNBETAed until one of you want to be my personal BETA :P**

* * *

**01: "I want him become my BRIDE, as in REAL Bride"**

Darkness came, blinded the human's vision from the consciousness. The person who was kneeled in front of the human, smirked in his usual evilness. His red blood eyes glowed brightly, watching the human in front of him lost. Just a little bit more, and he'll get what he really longing for. Just two more steps and he'll have this human for himself.

Such a selfish desire he has.

But he's a demon for you, the strongest one at that.

He's the Lucif, the first Prince of Hell, first Prince of all Demons, the first seed of evilness. Baptism by his…former master, or should he said his newborn master, as Sebastian Michaelis. Such an angelic name he had. Michaelis…he chuckled at that, a not so well-hidden insult from his newborn master.

His eyes drifted to the lifeless form of his soon-to-be-newborn master. His smirks turned into one evil sneer. "**Lerusel**…has the preparations done?"

A white jaguar fallen from the sky, it changed shape into one devilishly handsome man with silver hair color and glowing red eyes to match, he wore white butler-uniform with black rose reside elegantly on his pocket. He bowed slightly at his Prince. "Of course, Your Majesty, we just have to retrieve the book from that place and give it to Undertaker, and everything will be going as your plan."

Sebastian nodded in satisfaction. "Well, done Lerusel. Just tell** Lloyd** and **Lilith** to finish the circle as fast as possible. I want this finished before the new moon two days from now."

Lerusel, the white haired man, and the head of Jaguars demon race, bowed slightly. "Yes, you're Majesty."

Once the man disappeared, Sebastian took his master and hugged the body lovingly. He whispered on the human's ear softly, "Soon, my Ciel…soon, you'll be mine…entirely, and that fiancé of yours…will not ruin it. Not after what I planned for you."

* * *

Undertaker was no ordinary shinigami, he was the best of the best and one of four greatest shinigamis that have the privileges to maintain the grim reaper realm. In short statement, he was one of the rulers of that realm. Undertaker could re-wrote the fate and destinies of one human (that caught his interest, of course) just to make to world a better place for others to stay using the book that was used to stop Angela several days ago. And in this situation, he'll change one Earl live, the infamous Ciel Phantomhive.

However, even if he's the one of the strongest, he still couldn't do as he pleases. He has to pay the exact price to do whatever he wanted to do. One of them was Ciel Phantomihe's childhood past, his parent, and his pain when he was abducted by them. The others, was to erase every single memories about what happened in London several days ago, gave back the Queen's life and/or soul back after King Albert passed away, demoted Angel/Angela from his/her duty as Angel of Chaos as ordinary human (By the God's approval, of course!), let the stories back to before the first problem arose in the young Phantomhive life after he made contract with the Demon

Stop using the book after set everything right. And more importantly, by the request of the King of Hell himself, erased the memories of Ciel being a male and change it into female.

Undertaker cackled gleefully at that.

"Interesting, I can't wait how this story ends…Sebastian-san…or should I said Lucif-sama?" was what he said when the man-demon came to his place.

Sebastian just smirked at that. "Lucif is okay, but I prefer Sebastian," was his only reply before he disappeared into a thin air, left thousands crows' feathers on the shop's tiles, annoyed the owner to no end.

Despite the mess that the demon left for him to take care of, Undertaker was happy to know that mere human managed to change the cold-hearted, violent, ruthless, and evil first Prince of Hell's heart to the core.

He was snorted at his little thought at that.

"I think, even Demons have hearts too, Undertaker-sama," said the black haired man coldly.

"True, Will, I never see him this…worked up, ne?" said the red headed shinigamis.

Undertaker just snorted before cackled madly at that. "Too true, I guess, even demons deserve loves as well. God always fair like that, remember?"

Will and Grell nodded at that.

"Okay! Time to work! Move out, children~ we have a lot of things to finish today!" Undertaker roared with small hint of amusement in it.

"Yes sir," said the shinigamis together, Will with strict voice, while Grell with hint of seduction in it, before they disappeared as well.

Undertaker nodded in satisfaction once he saw them gone to retrieve the book. "Now, the hard job, ever…ask for the permission from God…I hope He'll say 'do as you like' like usual…." He sighed before disappeared just like the others.

* * *

**Flash back**

Lilith, younger sister of Lucif and Lloyd, was confused by her big brother action. She didn't understand why her brother wanted to help the human, care for him, and want him for himself. Okay, maybe she understands why, but she still doesn't get it. She groaned when she saw Lloyd chuckled over something amusing in the book that he read. "Lloyd! It's not the right time for that!" she yelled in irritation.

The said man just rolled his eyes before closed his book. His red blood eyes gleamed dangerously, annoyed by Lilith's loudness. "Little sister, what's the matter?"

"What's that matter?! Is that the only think that you can say right after you got the news about Big Brother Lucif?!" she asked him in disbelief tone.

"Lilith, dear, He's in love, and Ciel-san isn't that bad. He's dark, emo, and more importantly? He could keep Big brother in line," answered the older one, "I don't mind if it's him."

Lilith's jaw hanged, "Lucif in LOVE?!"

"…I was hyperventilating too, you know, as well as father and mother. But then again, Father was in Love with mother too…and she was a human too, remember?"

Lilith groaned, she forgot about that little part.

"Remember, little sister, us, demons, was made by humans turned demon with the demons themselves. Their child will turn into one, our kins…so…what's the matter?" answered Lloyd, he shrugged before back to open his book.

"He's a man! Ciel Phantomhive Was and still a man!"

Lloyd sighed deeply. "I wonder if you're really a demons or not, WE ARE Hell's creatures. We committed sins (AN: no offense to those who are gays/lesbians…ok?). What are you? Angels or what?"

"But-"

"Look, sister, why are you so mad about this?" asked Lloyd, threw his book away to the desk not too far from his seat.

The red-wine haired girl groaned in frustration. "I'm not mad! I'm just-"

"Jealous?"

"No! I just…I don't like the fact that mere human can make him smiles, laughs, amused, whatever!"

"So in other word, you're jealous," Lloyd deadpanned, "Just admit it, sis, the faster you admit it, the faster you'll hear my reasons why I agreed with this whole ordeal."

"Ugh, you're impossible, you know that?!"

Lloyd chuckled slightly, his finger played with his white curly bangs. "So?"

"Yes, I'm jealous. I live with both of you for more than six hundreds years, but I never managed to draw the smallest smile from him! he never care about me, he never protect me, he never give me whatever I want! But he do all of those things to that human!" Lilith finally broke down.

Lloyd knew how much this matter affects his little sister. Lilith always adores their big brother. He was strong, handsome, ruthless, and have all goodies (or should we said evilness) that supposed to be owned by every demons. Lilith always tried to impress him in every way she knew. But Lucif ignored her, or so she thought. Lilith just couldn't accept the fact that human child could affect a lot of things in Lucif's life. Before Lloyd could open his mouth to answer her, another person spoke up.

"That because he's worth it, Lilith."

Two pairs of eyes stared at the newcomer abruptly. "Big brother…" said Lloyd. Lilith was too startled to respond him.

"The reason why I do that 'good' things to him was because of he's worth. He's worth more than you," at this, Lilith open her mouth to protest, but Sebastian beats her, "He worth more than both of you, more than Father and Mother. At least in my eyes," he shrugged. "He'll be my perfect bride. And no one shall interfere with my decision."

Lloyd chuckled, "That was harsh, Big brother, more than our parent and family?"

"Yes, and Father and mother admit it. She said that Ciel is way darker than her when she was a human. Father approved, and I can do what I want. He don't care if I work with the shinigamis and/or maybe with the Angels too."

This news sure startled them. "Work with the God's dogs?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "They're not dog, remember, without God, we're nothing. Without Angels, we'll miss our source of amusement, without the reapers, we wont have delicious souls that not worth our attention for our meals. Neh?"

"Point taken," said Lloyd easily.

"Since when're you become so obedient toward the God?" asked Lilith, still in denial.

At this, Sebastian chuckled darkly, "Oh for Hell's sake no, I will not become THAT obedient to Him, but I just being realistic here, dear sister. We may deceive Him, but we may not forget who is He. Just with the flick of His fingers, we'll turn to dust, you know? And no, I'm not being good or searching a way to go to heaven. I like my Hell better than there."

Lloyd chuckled at that. Lilith just scoffed.

"Anyway, I know that you're Jealous of Ciel, but Lilith, if you wanted me to appreciate you, then you'll have to learn to let me go, learn to share me, and learn to know MY Ciel, believe me, once you know MY Ciel, you can't stop wanting to know him more," said Sebastian easily, amused smirk hung on his face perfectly.

Lilith pouted, "Fine, I'll try to know him once he awakens."

"Oh my, Lilith, when he's awakens, he'll be no longer a he, and you do know that I want heirs…" said Sebastian.

Lloyd eyes widened, "Oh for the name of Father, Lucifer, you wouldn't."

"Oh yes, I would."

"You're crazy, Brother…"Lilith said in whisper.

The dark haired demon just smiled warmly at them, "I won't change my decision, as you know, so…I WANT you to finish this tasks, I don't want to hear whines, protests, word of denial or disagreement. If you finish it faster than the deadline, then I'll give you two privileges; first, I'll open the gate for the two of you at once a week, so you can roam in the human world, just like me, and you don't have to worry with the power-limitation. In simple term, you don't have to wait for worthless humans to do weird rituals to summon both of you in order to use your power to its full extents. Second, beside I'll let you get closer to MY Ciel, I'll let you play with me in this brand new game."

"Don't tell me you named the game with 'How to Get Ciel's attention'," said his little brother, groaned in annoyance.

Sebastian just smirked. "I prefer you call it 'To impress My Future Bride' Little brother."

The girl demon scoffed, "Big brother, I think, you can't include the second privilege as the prize…since you like it or not, you need both of us to get Ciel, since the human society will not accept Master-Butler relationship."

Sebastian just grinned, ignored his little sister statement. "Anyway, do we have a deal? I'll even let you have the cutest creature on earth as a pet, you know?"

At this, their ears were perked up. Sebastian was coming here with a weird creature. It has black fur, golden silted eyes, six cute whiskers, and the greatest of all, the softest pinkish paws that they ever touch. And the name of it was…Cats…. It wasn't like there's no cats in Hell, they just different. Much more different.

Sebastian knew that both of his younger siblings were interesting. "I might let you bring them here, you know? To breed them?" once he saw their eyes perked up even more, he could feel his smirks turned into one big, manipulative grins. "Well, if you don't agree, I'll have Lerusel to do it for me," he shrugged playfully. "Oh my, I'm late for my appointment with dearest Ciel, hopes he's waking up yet…", his gasped overdramatically before turned his back from them, ready to left the room to go back to the river where the boat that held Ciel's unconscious body reside.

"Wait!" said Lilith and Lloyd together.

Unknown to them, Sebastian's stern face turned into wicked one. Oh how he loves to manipulate his little siblings….Live as Big brother sure was good.

**End Flashback**

Lloyd scowled deeply when he remembered that day, "Damn him, we've been manipulated."

Lilith rolled her eyes unlady-like, "You're much smarter than me, and you just realize that? Great, now you become stupider than me. Or perhaps you have slower brain?"

The older man gaped at her, "Don't tell me, you just admit that you're stupid?"

"I'm young, not obvious. I know that I'm not that smart, but I'm not that slow, you know?" Lilith scoffed at him.

The demon laughed out loud, startled the other visitors in the library. "Too true, I'm smart, but a little bit slow, heh, I guess I couldn't complain about that. By the way, I found it, here," he said while threw an old paper scroll to her.

The red-wine haired demontress caught it with ease. She opened the scroll before nodded in approval, "Great, we're finish here, let's go."

The white haired older demon nodded, both of them walked out from the library, nodded in acknowledgement toward the other visitors on their way (the others were bowing at them; they're the second prince and the third princess of Hell for you). Once they're outside, both of them found Lerusel, Sebastian personal butler/right hand man, was waiting for them.

"Larusel," the exact white haired demon greeted him.

Larusel, the white haired Jaguar demon clan head, bowed deeply. "My Lord, My Lady…His Majesty Lucif said to finish the circle before the new moon in two days. I have my own business to attend to, please excuse me."

Lloyd nodded in understanding. His eyes gleamed brightly. "And please say hi to Undertaker-dono for me, hm?"

"Of course, My Lord." The said man then disappeared right in front of them.

Lilith whistled, "Ne, Brother, if I don't know better, I might assume that both of you are twin."

Lloyd chuckled at that. True, both of them had the same hair colors, same red eyes, same fair skin, and same height and weight. The differences weren't that much, just their hair length, their clothes, and the glasses that he usually wore. Lloyd had long straight hair while Lerusel had short curly one. Lloyd a little bit shorter than Lerusel by one and half inches. And Lloyd clothes were consisting with black noble-coat, white tie, fitting black pants, and matching black shoe, while Lerusel was all white butler-uniform. Beside, Lloyd wore frameless glasses while Lerusel not.

"Anyway, shall we, little sister?"

"Yes we shall."

* * *

Once every single preparation done, Sebastian opened the big door in front of him with his right foot, kicking it away. His eyes landed on the lifeless figure on his arms. He smiled lovingly before gave the human a peck kiss on his grayish mane. He grinned slightly when he smelled the rose aroma from Ciel's hair. He loved it very much. "Just one more steps…and everything will be alright…My Lovely Ciel…," he murmured softly.

Once he's inside the abandoned storehouse on the back of his parent's castle, he could see thousands candles had been lighted. In front of him, there were some people that he was familiar with. Beside his parent, there are his blood-siblings. On Lilith's left, Undertaker, Will and Grell were standing with gleeful grin on them, well…except Will's, he's cool like that. Lerusel was standing right beside his father.

Lerusel nodded at him, "Everything is in order, You're Majesty." He bowed slightly.

"Thank you, Father, Mother…shall we begin?"

Lucifer grinned evilly, his wife nodded elegantly. "Put my soon to be daughter-in-law there, and then we'll begin the ceremony," said Lucifer easily. He loved everything that have something to do with breaking the Laws and creating havoc as well as lit a little bit chaos here and there. Doing the forbidden also one of them.

And the ritual began.

Inside his head, Sebastian couldn't wait to hear and/or watch his...master reaction once those beautiful eyes open for the world to see.

TBC


	2. You have to take responsibility for this

**Yes, my lady**

Summary: in the end, the payment of the deal wasn't like what he expecting…wait, He?!

Author: Kiyohara Shi (K.S)

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji

Genre: Humor / Parody / Romance / Supernatural / Fantasy / a little bit angst moments

Warning: Alternative Plot (AP), Author Overly Creative Imagination (AOCI) (Or you could just call it…unhealthy-author-obsessions), Shounen-ai/Yaoi (ergh…just tell me if it's not one of them), Minor OCs, OOC-ness (I'm not a big IC writer, deal with it), (maybe) a confusing structure and (maybe) a lot of bad grammar, bad turn to GOOD!Angela/Ash **And I do WARN you before hand **

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Ciel, Sebastian, Maylene, Brad, Finny, Tanaka, Elizabeth and 'his' mot'his', Undertaker, Grell, Will, OC (Lerusel)/ SebasCiel

Rating: T / PG-13

AN: eh? Ergh…hehehe…? Whatever, this story won't be updated regularly, since the school terms will begin in 1st march, and beside…I still have fanfictions project in another fandom too…*glanced at 07 Ghost* anyway, hope you won't hate me because of that. And so sorry with the **shortness**

Note: please read and review, this will help me know which's I messed up. And please…no flames **bows**

**PS: UNBETAed until one of you want to be my personal BETA :P**

* * *

**02: "You have to take responsibility for your ACTIONS!!"**

Undertaker Shop, London, England…

Five creatures of God were sitting on a coffin, waiting for the person who was sleeping inside the most beautiful coffin to wake up.

The person was the most beautiful youth that they ever see. Long wavy hair in grayish/charcoal blue colors decorated by white and black roses, freshly cut by certain white haired butler of hell for the future mistress, pink rosy lips parted slightly, pale smooth skin, petite-lithe—slim figure with proportional assets, clothed beautifully with the most elegant dress that they ever seen. White long wedding-like dress with black laces here and there, white pearls hanging beautifully around the waist-line, similar white and black roses also decorating the waist part, big black simple ribbon with blue diamond brooch on the chest-hid the assets of 'his' from prying eyes perfectly- black gothic necklace with similar blue diamond as it pendant placed beautifully on 'his' neck. All in all, he was a beautiful goddess (or should we say soon to be demontress) with equal beautiful dress, made 'his' look totally gorgeous and magnificent.

Unfortunately, 'he' was only 12 going to 13. He's still too young for those gentlemen who wanted to court 'him'. Fortunately, someone else already claimed 'him' (or was it also unfortunate?)

After one hour in silence, they could hear a soft-feminine groan from the body in the coffin. All of their eyes glanced at the person. They held their breath, waiting for the new girl reaction with this new…changing.

"Argh…" he groaned again. 'He' was totally confused, 'he' was sure that 'he's' already dead but why is 'he' breathing 'he' did not understand. Or why 'his' throat a little bit dry and itchy.

One of them helped 'his' to sit up. "Drink this, Mistress…"

Too confused to reply the man's words, the human sipped the water slowly. Once 'he' felt better, 'he' blinked repeatedly to remove the blurry visions away. He shook 'his' head firmly. _"I feel weird…something is not right with my…body?"_ the Human coughed a little. He could feel shooting pats on 'his' back. 'his' head turned to the person/demon who patted 'his' back firmly. "Se…bastian?" he murmured.

Sebastian smiled warmly at 'his'. "Yes, Ciel-chan?"

Ciel blinked in confusion; why Sebastian smiled like that, why 'he's' still alive, why 'he' felt weird especially on the chest and waist and…dare 'he' say, 'his' lower region, why is Sebastian calling 'him' with –chan suffix, more importantly, why in Lucifer's sakes 'his' voice seems a little bit hig'his' than before…like girls voices 'he' mean. Ciel blinked again. "Huh?" was 'his' most intelligent reply.

"I don't think Ciel-sama in the right mind yet, My Lord, Ciel-sama just awaken from the death, remember?" said the young Demon.

"Of course I remember, Lerusel,, but I can't help it, My Ciel sure adorable when she's confused like that," said Sebastian, ignoring the confuse glance from his so called Master.

Ciel blinked repeastedly again, "Huh? She??"

At this, everybody felt silent. All of them backed away from the soon-to-be enraged Ciel Phantomhive. Except Sebastian, of course, he's brave like that, if not masochist. "Yes, My Lady?" asked Sebastian easily.

"_Sebby-chan/This Demon/Sebastian-san/Lucif-sama have a death wish,"_ thought Grell, Will, Undertaker, and Lerusel together. Four of them sweat dropped.

Ciel's mouth parted slightly once 'he' heard Sebastian called 'him' Lady. "Who…are you calling Lady?" the Master of Phantomhive manor asked the…'butler' slowly but not so firmly. Ciel almost choked 'himself' when 'he' heard the same kind of voice coming out from 'his' vocal chord. "And who in Goodness' sake imitating my exact words in woman's voice?!"

"You of course, my lovely Lady, and no one imitating you, that were yours, Milady," Sebastian still smiling like crazy demon he was.

Ciel gaped at him. "You're kidding…"

"Of course no, Milady, you may see it for yourself. There's a mirror right in front of you," said Sebastian, evil grin plastered firmly on his handsome face.

Once Ciel's brilliant blue eyes caught 'his' reflection, 'his' delicate right hand wandered unconsciously to his…ehem…breasts…. Ciel's eyes widened, mouth hung open, ready to shriek in horror.

"I'll explain later, but now, I can marry you, can't I, Lady-."

"SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS!! NO! LUCIF EL DIABLO!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY FUCKING GENDER?! NO!! SCRATCH THAT!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT WHEN YOU CHANGE MY FUCKING GENDER, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING DEMON?!!!!" 'he' or I think we should call 'him' with ever female's calls, she, screamed on the top of her lungs.

Sebastian cowered slightly, but he kept put his brightest smile intact. The shinigamis and the butler of the demon prince were hiding behind another coffin. "I can explain-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANOTHER WORD, MISTER! YOU'RE IN DEEP TROUBLE!!!"

The prince fidgeting slightly, he could feel the killing intent from his chosen lady. "Can I talk-"

"NO!! NOW HOW IN HELL'S NAME I'LL EXPLAIN MY CHANGES TO THE QUEEN, AUNTIE, AND MORE IMPORTANTLY MY FIANCE, ELIZABETH?!" she's still roared in anger.

Sebastian sighed, "Oh my, this won't do…oh well, please forgive me, my Lady…"

"WHAT ARE-umph!!!"

Pale gloved hand stopped her raging words abruptly.

"Hmph!! Hrmmmhmph!!"

"My deepest apologize, my Lady, but I need you to be quiet so I can explain it to you."

"Hrmmphhmm?"

"I'm afraid I can't let you starts your anger rambles again, we need to clear this to you as fast as impossible, since I told the rest of the manor members that we're gone to fetch your clothes, my Lady, so…what about this; I'll drop my hand, but you have to promise me, us, to be quiet until everything explained. I'll make you some éclairs later, promise!" said Sebastian simply, firm smile replace the nervous one.

Ciel crossed her hand before nodded at him.

"Good! Great!" exclaimed the soon to be ex-butler. He saw his master tried to be more comfortable in her coffin. "Now…where should we start?"

Undertaker cackled behind him, "What about from the beginning?"

All of them except Lerusel smiled wickedly at the frightened Ciel.


	3. Wish that My Aunts KILL you, sebastian

**Yes, my lady**

Summary: in the end, the payment of the deal wasn't like what he expecting…wait, He?

Author: Kiyohara Shi (K.S)

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji

Genre: Humor / Parody / Romance / Supernatural / Fantasy / a little bit angst moments

Warning: Alternative Plot (AP), Author Overly Creative Imagination (AOCI) (Or you could just call it…unhealthy-author-obsessions), Shounen-ai/Yaoi (ergh…just tell me if it's not one of them), Minor OCs, OOC-ness (I'm not a big IC writer, deal with it), (maybe) a confusing structure and (maybe) a lot of bad grammar, bad turn to GOOD!Angela/Ash **And I do WARN you before hand **

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Ciel, Sebastian, Maylene, Brad, Finny, Tanaka, Elizabeth, Undertaker, Grell, Will, OC (Lerusel)/ SebasCiel

Rating: T / PG-13

AN: so sorry with the **shortness**

Note: please read and review, this will help me know which I has messed up. And please…no flames **bows**

**PS: UNBETAed until one of you want to be my personal BETA :P**

**03: The Prince of Hell, Sebastian Michaelis (Lucif el Diablo): The Explanations**

"So, you said that…whatever happened in London never happen, the Queen is still ok, no Angel of Chaos on the loose, no Pluto or whatever he is…was. We're on the past. And not only because of you selfishness, Sebastian, but also because you wanted a better future, all of you, by the blessing of God, managed to get your hands on the Fate and Destiny book and rewrite them all in order to have me back and change my gender in order to make it work," she deadpanned, face frowned deeply, totally loathed the truth.

"Uh-huh." Sebastian smiled at him innocently (AN: yeah, right **sarcasm**). "Isn't that great? We'll be together for eternity, and no one can separate us~!" he beamed, ignoring the murderer glace Ciel gave him.

"I have to suffer as a girl that hasn't hit puberty nonetheless!" she shrieked. Loudly. That wasn't pretty, their ears were ringing badly, you know.

Sebastian cooed, "But Ciel, you're so cute right now, that's makes me wanted to have you right here and there."

Ciel blushed, "You-YOU PERVERT!" hand up…and…

SLAP!

Sebastian's smiled widened; he loved to tease his fiancé. "Aww, I love it when you're angry like this, beloved~."

"Gah!" she shrieked again. "Not only that, but you also make me as your damn fiancé!"

"Yep, I want kids, you know? I don't mind you as male, but male can't bear child, even we have 'magic', it's too forbidden to use," he explained happily.

Lerusel sighed, "My Lord, change his gender into female was also forbidden, remember?"

Sebastian smiled eerily at him, made the poor white haired guy flinched in fear, "It's not as forbidden as THAT spell, and you do know that I have the God's full support."

The butler scoffed, knew that he had lost this round.

"I don't remember having you as my fiancé, Sebastian," said Ciel suddenly, "I don't have THAT memory. And I doubt aunt frances and Aunt Angelina let you have me like that, if indeed, I'm a girl with new-written past."

"Well, they're, indeed, doesn't let me have your hand in a marriage," said Sebastian, smiling all the way.

"See, so-"

"Yet," said Sebastian again, cut whatever Ciel going to say. He's smiling eerily. Ciel scowled. "I haven't introduces my self, but I will, right after I send you home this evening."

Ciel opened her mouth before shut it again firmly. She took a very deep breath, and then opened her mouth again, "Okay, I have no memories for the past…I don't know…twelve years?"

"Twelve and half, actually," Undertaker cut her.

"Yes, whatever. So?"

"That's easy, actually, my dear," Sebastian took over again, he put his hand on her waist and then put his chin on her head, kissed the crown lovingly. "I'll fill you in on our way."

"Gah! Let go!" Ciel struggled.

Grell scowled at the display. "Mou! Why do you hug him…I mean her, like that, sebas-chan? Aren't I cuter than-" right before he could finish, a sharp edge of random sword thrown at him, "Pretend that you never heard that," he decided quickly once he saw the glare that certain white haired butler sent to him.

"Maa, Lerusel, stop scaring the mice, please? I don't think his partner will happy if he's dead~" Sebastian smiled happily at his head-butler with proud.

Will fixed his glasses stiffly, "On the contrary, I'll be delightful if you manage to remove him."

Lerusel smiled eerily, just like the way Sebastian smiled at his…preys. "And why should I do that, Mr. Spear? You can do it yourself, can't you?"

Will gave them sour face. "I tried," he deadpanned emotionlessly.

Undertaker cackled at that. "And that was a funny sight to see~. I laughed for entire week, actually."

"Details, details~" Sebastian said, amused.

Will and Grell sent them glare.

"BACK TO THE BUSINESS YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING DEITIES!" rang loudly from certain Lady. "Tell me again why…this white haired…demon here?"

Lerusel smiled similarly like Sebastian's usual smiles. "I'm Lerusel, milady, your new butler in this time," he said, bowed deeply, "Please used me to the fullest. I'll be happy to accomplish them all of them as perfect and clean as Milord here has done."

"…I'm…lost," she said deadpanned.

Lerusel shrugged at that, "Well, that's normal, considering that you're just woken up from long years sleep, and not to mention that you're technically dead in you previous life, so I'm sure that you're still confuse, Milady."

"I'm not that confused, Leruso or whoever you're."

"Its Lerusel, Milady-"

"I'll just call you Silver," Ciel cut him strigtly, earned amused chuckle from the rest of them and silent scowl from the white haired demon.

"Well, beloved," said Sebastian, who was still hugging the poor boy, ahem, I mean Lady, with smile still on his face, "Put it in simple sentences; You're back to a day before your uncle, Clause, came. You're, apparently, going out to buy some new dresses with Lerusel here while Bard, Meylene, and Finnian 'tried' to clean the house."

"In other words…tear MY mansion down," Ciel muttered.

"I agree with Milady here," Lerusel, dubbed Silver, mumbled.

Sebastian gave Lerusel a slight glare. "Anyway, for your past, I think I shall explain it to you during our, excuse me, I mean your way back to your mansion. Shall we?" and he picked her bridal-style, left the Death Gods with their own devices.

Ciel, begrudgingly, sat on Sebastian's lap. Her hand crossed, lips pouted, eyes narrowed. "So? I'm waiting."

Lerusel sent a glance to Sebastian. Sebastian sighed in defeat. "Before that, promise me that you won't get mad."

"I'm not promising anything."

Both of them kept silent.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Well, apparently, I'm still thinking a way to tell you without you end up divorce me later," Sebastian answered easily but still seriously.

"I'll judge it later," she said, ignoring the lack of denial on being Sebastian's wife.

The dark haired Prince of Hell sighed again. He tried to calm his beating heart. "Well, whatever happened to your parents…and you…is still happened. We couldn't change that fact."

"…you mean…that…whatever happened to me that day still…they…they did not take my-"

"No, of course no!" Sebastian cut her firmly, "I will not let them do that. However, they actually ALMOST did that, but Lerusel came and save you just like the way I save you before. However, the differences was, you have no contract but he still under your command, just like you have me on leash like before."

Ciel nodded silently, glad that she's still…clean.

"…Wait…then…how in heaven's name I…I'm a friggin' GIRL here. No way in hell I let him, he, touch me!" said Ciel, pointing accusingly at Lerussel.

"I'm not the one who…serves you with your personal schedule, Milady! I still love my life, thank you," Lerusel defended his pride at the accusation.

"…Oh…then who? Don't tell me its Meylene," she said desperately.

"Oh God, no!" Sebastian groaned, cringed slightly at the God word, well excuse him, he wasn't Heaven's creature after all. "Actually, you doing everything by yourself. Learnt from Madam Red herself, and your beloved aunt Frances."

Ciel gaped. She wished she hear wrong. She never done everything by herself. Well, maybe she could bath by herself, but…clothes? More over, WOMAN clothes? Not likely. "Wait a minute, you mean I was torturing myself with that…wrecked thing called corset by myself for past years in this timeline?" she sound so horrified with the fact.

"Well, yes."

"Oh no, Sebastian, no way in Hell I'll torture myself!"

"But dear Ciel, you're a lady now. It won't hurt you…much, since your…curves now more lady-like than before~" he said happily while squeeze the young lady waist firmly.

The young lady tch-ed. "I'm sure you're enjoying this."

"Of course I am~! More over, I can't wait to see what dishes the Queen will serve us in this timeline. One thing I'm sure, that Jack the Ripper will not happen again," he said lightly while playing with Ciel's hair. "By the way, you're going out with Lerusel in order to buy some dress for your meeting with Lord Claus."

"…You mean that if they asking about 'how the trip goes', I'll just answer 'eventful'?" she replied gruffly, so un-lady like.

"Like always, my love, like always~!" Sebastian beamed.

And Lerusel tried to remove the incoming headache. _'this will be years full of bloods, sweats, and tears…'_ he thought silently, never knew that he jinxed his own fate.


	4. Clause vs Sebastian pt 1

**Yes, my lady**

Summary: in the end, the payment of the deal wasn't like what she expecting…wait, She?

Author: Kiyohara Shi (K.S)

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji

Desclaimer: eh? Never been mine, except the plot, and the OCs that is! :P

Genre: Humor / Parody / Romance / Supernatural / Fantasy / a little bit angst moments

Warning: Alternative Plot (AP), Author Overly Creative Imagination (AOCI) (Or you could just call it…unhealthy-author-obsessions), Shounen-ai/Yaoi (ergh…just tell me if it's not one of them), Minor OCs, OOC-ness (I'm not a big IC writer, deal with it), (maybe) a confusing structure and (maybe) a lot of bad grammar, bad turn to GOOD!Angela/Ash **And I do WARN you before hand **

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Ciel, Sebastian, Maylene, Brad, Finny, Tanaka, Clause, Undertaker, Grell, Will, OC (Lerusel)/ SebasCiel

Rating: T / PG-13

AN: Some of those conversations here are based on the MANGA. None of the 'big' event that will happen in this story comes from the Anime. This is purely came from manga. If you find some modifications, then it is because of the story plot. Sorry for the awkwardness.

Note: please read and review, this will help me know which I has messed up. And please…no flames **bows**

**PS: UNBETAed until one of you want to be my personal BETA :P**

**04: Clause's issue: "I will not let him lay your dirty hand on you!" aka Clause met Sebastian**

Ciel yawned un-lady like but stopped as she saw her reflection on the mirror across the room. She almost freaked out, but thanks to Lerusel, she managed to keep herself down. She saw Lerusel smiled at her slightly before hand her bathrobe on her lap and then left her alone. Ciel sighed. _'And today is the day I supposed to meet Uncle Clause…,'_ she walked down to the bathroom of hers and then locked it firmly, _'I wonder what will happen from now on?'_

She stripped herself slowly once she's in the bathroom as her eyes swept the place. The bathroom was almost the same like the old one, the differences were the bath itself and the rack of her scented bath oils; it were full of exotic scents in different brands, the best, of course. Beside that, there's a small marble table (imported from Italy) where her towels reside. She took three hair pins and started to pin her long hair so it won't get wet.

She sighed in relief as she felt the warm water relaxed her tense body. She moaned happily. "How I love Sakura scented oil…," she muttered softly, "I have to ask Uncle to get me some more from Japan…."

"And I can't be more than agree with that, my Love~" said someone from right behind her.

"GYAAAAH!" she shrieked, actually, she almost jumped out of the safety of her bathtub. "What the- what are you doing here?" Ciel shrieked at the person.

"To help you with your necessities, of course," he said easily, ignoring the red faced young lady; who was happen tried her best to cover her naked body from his sight. "Oh come on, my Love, let me see you, don't cover your beautifulness," he leered as gently as a gentleman could be.

Instantly, Ciel threw the closer thing from her toward the Demon Prince's face; a bottle of wine that was laying innocently right beside the end of the bathtub. "GET THE HELL OUT YOU PERVERT!" she yelled at him, "AND THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Animatedly, with smile in tag, he blinked innocently with surprised expression at the same time. "Eh?" was his most intelligent reply.

"That. Is, An. Order. Sebastian," she said between her gritted teeth, "Out. NOW."

"But, But-" his ever-present eerie smiles waved a little.

"NO BUTS!" Ciel yelled, again, while pointing at the door heatedly; as if trying to show her point.

With slightly looking dejected, Sebastian sighed in defeat before walked half-heartedly toward the said door. "Are you sure you don't need my help, my Love?" he said, smiled hopefully.

WHAM!

Sebastian could feel his face met with something made from steel. Red faced, he launched himself out to the safety of Ciel's bedroom. He may immune to such mortal pains, but he's not that masochist, thank you.

Finally, Ciel could breathe normally, she was nervous as well as angry at the said perverted demon of hers. She was wondering for sometimes now why she didn't order him to stop being a pervert and stalk her whenever the said demon had chances, she never knew. "Troublesome," she muttered darkly to herself.

Sebastian laid his head on the comfy looking armchair; he crossed his feet, ignoring the way noble should act in public. He sneered slightly at his Silver haired personal head-butler on duty. "Nice clothes, Lerusel."

The said butler scowled at him. "Shut up, Lord Lucif," he said, ignoring the fact that he's his master. "Why are you here, anyway? You aren't supposed to be here until afternoon."

"Change of plan," he said easily, grinning wickedly at the said butler.

Lerusel snorted. "I'll go to the kitchen and prepare everything for the dinner."

"Watch for the helping hands, they might give you more works than you supposed to do," Sebastian said, still grinning wickedly at him.

"Your concern is truly fascinating," he muttered sarcastically, earned a merry laugh from his master. And he scowled as he left the man alone.

Once he's alone, he could hear an amused snort from the stair. He glanced at the figure that was walking gracefully. "I don't know whether you're a sadist or hold a grudge against Silver, but I don't think that he worth the trouble, Sebastian," said the figure.

Sebastian smiled eerily at the newcomer happily. "I just love to mess with the kid's head, My Mistress."

Again, Ciel snorted as she's one step closer to the said man. "Honestly, how many age gaps you two have?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, hundreds, thousands…wait…oh…it's around five centuries or so."

Ciel sweat dropped. "What are you, pedophile?"

Again, Sebastian smiled eerily with a hint of mischief in it. "I thought that we established that you know what am I, Milady? We commit sin, pedophile is one of them, so it's never been problem for us to marry someone who is MUCH younger than us. We're DEMON."

"Definitely a pedophile," she deadpanned. Once she seated on her usual spot, she crossed her hands while gave the demon her infamous 'get to the business' glare. "So, why are you here again? Beside stalking me and peeping on me, of course."

The black haired demon chuckled slightly, "Well, I intend to greet your dearest Uncle, of course."

At this, the young Lady raised her eyebrows elegantly. "Either you're masochist or just plain crazy."

"Ah, such words!" he said dramatically, grinned like Cheshire cat, "I though you will find it amusing, my Lady…watching your Uncle maim me alive….."

Ciel smirked slightly at that, "Yes, definitely." She took the Victorian style cup and then sipped the lukewarm Earl Grey tea slowly. "Well, if you're sure, then suit yourself. If you're scarred for live, then please, by all means, don't blame me. I warned you."

"I'll take your words to heart, my Beloved," Sebastian replied while gave the girl his usual eye smiles.

Ciel snorted as she drank her tea again, once again ignoring the lack of her denial for being his 'beloved'.

Ten minutes before Clause's arrival…Kitchen…

The empty kitchen was really nostalgic to certain black haired demon. He snorted as he saw the burnt marks on the walls and another kitchenette. "I take it you had fun, Lerusel?"

The silver haired demon growled at him, "You know what? Right now, I feel like deceiving to the heaven."

"Eh?" Sebastian eyed him as innocently as he could muster.

"You hate me, that's the only reasonable explanation," he said again, ignoring the fake-innocent expression on his boss' face, "Either that or you're still sore about THAT accident a hundred years ago."

"Hmmhm, you think so?" he replied absentmindedly, ignoring the glare his minion sent him. "Clause will be here in less than eight minutes, you better prepare everything, or you'll face the devil herself, Lerusel."

"Not likely, she may be your destined one or your future wife, but she's still a human nonetheless."

Sebastian gave him eerie smile before turn his back. "Don't say that I didn't warn you~" with that, he left the young demon alone while chuckled eerily, made the other demon shivered involuntary as he closed the door firmly.

"What did I get my self into?" he mumbled pitifully.

Firm sound of car's tires being halted could be heard from where our favorite Lord turned Lady sat. Her blue eyes lifted slightly from her book. She gave the newcomer a smile between cold and warm smile…or should I said…a lukewarm smile instead? Whatever. Anyway, she closed her book firmly as her Uncle gave her his hand. Ciel took his hand firmly as she stand up gracefully.

Clause kissed the back of her hand. "It's been a while since I came here," he said with smile firmly in place.

"Welcome, Uncle Clause," Ciel greeted him simply.

The said man hugged her while patted her back softly. "_Buona Sera,_ Ciel! Are you well? Perhaps you've grown a little bit?" he said happily.

Ciel twitched a little when he teased her height. "Too bad, it hasn't change," she said plainly and ever so coldly.

Clause laughed merrily as he heard his niece reply. "That was rather cold. You are the same as ever, nothing less."

"The same goes to you," was her instant reply, earned another merry laughs from her Uncle.

"By the way Ciel."

"Yes?"

Clause winked at her, "Nice Kimono. I should buy you another one later."

Ciel scowled. "Don't expect me to wear this complicated thing ever again, Clause," she muttered, annoyed, as she opened the front door to the mansion's ballroom.

"Welcome, Sir Clause," greeted the Phantomhive's attendants.

Clause whistled in appreciation once he saw the new decorations. "Oh, you redecorate them into beautiful one, Ciel. I'm amazed," he said in awe.

Ciel had to hold her snort; she gave the man amused smirk instead. "Pleasantries won't get you nowhere, dear Uncle."

Clause just laughed merrily. "And it seems you add more members into this household, eh?" He saw his niece smiled mysteriously at him; he sent another warm-heated smile at her while put his hat onto Finnian's head. "So, let's go to your dining room then, unless you decide to re-make it, of course."

At this point, Lerusel took over. "Pardon, Sir Clause, but today's dinner will be held in courtyard," he said firmly, smiled pleasantly at him.

"Courtyard?" this made the man confused.

As Lerusel walked away to open the door to their garden, Ciel smirked again. "Yes, apparently my…gardener decided to re-decorate the garden so we can enjoy tonight full-moon," Ciel said as she gave the man another half-smile.

"Oh! I see~" he smiled warmly at her.

"As what my Lord said, we hope it pleases you, Sir Clause," said Lerusel as he opened the magnificent door in front of him. Clause gaped in awe as he saw the beautiful traditional rock garden. He didn't know how they managed to make one in here, but this garden was indeed magnificent; this was simply stunning. "The tea preparations are completed. Over there, please," said Lerusel, woke the dazed noble.

As Clause sat, his eyes swept the entire garden before he commented, "The irises are truly beautiful, the dead tree and the flowers…it's like the _wabisabi_."

Ciel smirked slightly at that. She knew that the one who gave this butler idea was Sebastian, since he was doing the same in her previous life, but to different guest. "That's the idea, dearest Uncle."

"Pardon for interruption, my Good Sir," said Lerusel as he pour the green tea to his mug.

Ciel gave her new butler a slightly annoyed glared as she sipped her tea again. "So, Uncle-"

"Pardon my Lady," Lerusel cut her again.

Ciel gritted her teeth before hid it with her usual irritated smirk. "Yes?"

The silver haired demon turned butler shifted uncomfortably, as if he was afraid that Ciel going to maim him later…actually, he was sure that she'll maim him later because of this interruption.

"Well? I'm waiting, Silver," she tapped her finger impatiently.

"Uhh…right, well, Milady, it seems Milord Michaelis is already here," he said firmly, "Should I bring him here now?"

Heard that name, Clause gaped at them, "Michaelis? As in Count Sebastian Michaelis?"

"Yes, My Lord, is there something wrong?" asked Silver, Ciel just watched the drama unfold before her eyes in interest.

"No, nothing, its just…he is famous for his informants and spy-network for the Queen. Not to mention that he's a playboy, at least that is the rumor," said Clause, then he gasped dramatically, "Don't tell me…is he trying to seduce you, Ciel!"

Right before Ciel managed to reply him, someone chuckled eerily. All heads turned toward the source. "My, that was harsh, Sir Clause," said the new comer, Sebastian, "I wasn't trying to seduce the fair lady at all, I just here because I wanted to see that the Damsel in Distress is already save from outside harms."

"Huh?" was Clause's most intelligent reply.

"Ahem, what he mean, Uncle, he was saving me from thugs yesterday…during my shopping time," Ciel replied hastily, "And I invite him for dinner today. Apparently he decides to come late."

"Not late, my Lady, its just I have some…business to attend to," Sebastian countered easily. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you, sir." He bowed slightly and then sat on the seat that Lerusel had prepared. "And before you decide to…give me earful of complain, sir Clause, why don't we enjoy the dinner first? We can fix things up after that," he said, smiling at the…older man? Uh…younger man? whatever.

Clause gaped at that. But right before he could complaint, Ciel cut him immediately, "Uncle, you can have his head later, I want dinner as peaceful as possible."

And there the supposed to be warm-welcoming dinner turned into awkward-cold one…

Bard narrowed his eyes slightly as he shivered involuntary. "Damn, can you spell awkward?" he said to no one particularly.

Maylene nodded in agreement animatedly. "This kind of situation…ice can be melted instantly."

"Maa, maa, I don't know why but I bet Ciel-hime can manage, right, Tanaka-san?" said Finnian.

"Ohhohohohohohoho~"

As dinner taken away, Donburi; made by Bard (5%) and Lerusel (95%), and dessert had been served, Clause sent a deadly glare to the black haired Count. He snarled slightly when the said man gave him the same, mocking-eerie, smile. "Now, why we don't start our…conversation as we enjoy our dessert, hm?"

Sebastian glanced at him. his smiles turned into smirks. He knew that the other man would see his arrival as a problem. He was indeed created a playboy profile in this timeline, and he never regrets it; since he could eat those not-so delicious, but filling souls as his appetizers, he didn't mind being one. "Sound's exciting," he said full of sarcasm.

Ciel just sweat dropped slightly before put her head on her right palm. Watching the two men started to bicker, noble-style of course.

"Well, since you're agreeing, then shall we begin?" Clause said, gave the other man his infamous 'I'll gut you alive'.smiles.

The Demon sent his own smiles too. "Of course…"

And all hell (or was it heaven?) broke loose…

TBC

AN: Thank you for the reviews from those who didn't log in for the previous chapter. for you who log in and I didn't reply you, yet, I says my grantitude. your reviews always makes my day :D


	5. Clause vs Sebastian pt 2

**Yes, my lady**

Desclaimer: eh? Never been mine, except the plot, and the OCs that is! :P

Genre: Humor / Parody / Romance / Supernatural / Fantasy / a little bit angst moments

Warning: slightly AU, Author Overly Creative Imagination (AOCI) (read: unhealthy-author-obsessions), Shounen-ai/Yaoi (ergh…just tell me if it's not one of them), Minor OCs, a little bit OOC-ness (I'm not a big IC writer ,but I tried to be IC), (maybe) a confusing structure and (maybe) grammar errors (nothing major, I hope) **And I do WARN you before hand **

AN: thank you for unlogged reviewers and logged reviewer that I didn't reply yet for your reviews. Its mean a lot :) and I waiting for more constructive critics and comments, as well as whatever you have in mind.

Note: please read and review, this will help me know which I has messed up. And please…no flames **bows**

**05: Clause's issue: "Hell NO! And note this, Frances and Angelina will hear this, Michaelis!" aka Clause vs Sebastian pt 2**

Ciel twitched uncomfortably, totally annoyed by now. she was tempted to deck their heads, but since that was so unlady-like, she had to restrain herself. She sighed when they're back to badmouth each other. Her delicate fingers massaged her temple in order to ease the incoming migraine. _"Dear God…let me rephrase that…Dear Lucifer…what have I done in my previous life? …ok, wrong question, I mean, I know that I did a lot of wrong-doings in my previous life, but…I don't think this is the equivalent punishment for me…"_ she said to herself. Right now, she was hoping that she never came back to life.

Let's have a (not so) little bit **flashback,** people…

Right after Lerusel served the dessert and left them right after he had Meylene poured the wine to their glasses, Clause started to interrogate the other man.

"So, what do you mean by Damsel in Distress?" asked Clause as he wiped his lips firmly.

"Why, I was protecting her from those pitiful thugs yesterday~," he replied easily.

Clause glanced at his niece, saw her nodded in confirmation, he stared back at the man. "I thank you for that, however, I heard…rumors."

"Oh? And what kind of rumors are they?" Sebastian asked in fake polite voice.

Clause gave the man his icy stare as he stabbed the small piece of his dessert. "Rumors said that you're stalking…pardon me, following my niece here since the ball that Marquise Mayhem held several months ago."

As she heard that, Ciel shoot a bewildered look at Sebastian, she wanted confirmation; as she never remember that part of this lifetime.

Sebastian eyed Clause firmly, "Pardon, but I'm afraid I don't understand what's your point, sir," he said innocently/

"What I mean is…I doubt that those thugs act by themselves, since I know that her butler will not let harm comes to her, I have my suspicion that you were paying those thugs to attack my niece in order to woo her by saving her from harm," he said calmly, he chewed his dessert elegantly while staring at Sebastian.

Ciel glared at the demon, but Sebastian ignored her. He, instead, gave the man a half sneer as he sliced his dessert. "My, such assumption based on nothing. Your imagination blinded your judgment, my good Sir," he said with mocking politeness.

Clause snorted un-noble like. "I doubt that, Count Michaelis." He sipped his wine slowly, his gaze never left the Count. "And not to mention that you're a playboy…," he snorted slightly, "A nobleman like you shouldn't sell your…body like a low-class society." Sebastian glared at him, Clause hid his smirk behind his wine-glass. "I don't think the Queen will be happy if she hear that her precious Count acted like dogs in heat."

That surely ticked the Demon prince. Anger mark popped out. However, his lips twitched upward. "Such vulgar words came from a fine-man like you…how low you've become, sir," he said, mocking the man's social status.

"At least not as low as you, _Count_," he replied calmly with hint of sarcasm in the end.

"Have you change side and become one of that mafia-wannabe? Because I can see that your behavior has changed like those rats that Lady Ciel tried to extinguish," Sebastian said as calmly as ever.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not as corrupt as your men," he countered easily, gave Sebastian a knowing stare, "I wonder why Her Majesty do not have you removed yet."

"That's because I'm a valuable ally, my _Lord_, unlike some people…" Sebastian sent him another mocking smile.

Clause smirked at his blow, "Not as important as the Phantomhive….."

"I'm aware of that."

"Is that why you wanted to have my niece's hand in marriage? Using her to raise your status in the Queen's eyes?" again, blow to Sebastian's pride.

"Oh my, of course not. Unlike you, sir Clause, I already have high position, why should I ask for another one?" he gave him full smile with eyes closed firmly, "I just merely fascinated by Lady Ciel's charm, beauty, intelligent, and her characters."

Again, Clause snorted. "Try her body," he mumbled softly, so only Sebastian who could hear him.

Sebastian smile dropped a little. "I may be a womanizer, but I never disgraced those Lady, I hardly 'touch' them. If I did, then it was them who start it first. Don't blame my charm that those women threw themselves at me."

"Exactly my point. If you're a gentleman, you shouldn't take their offer," he said heatedly. "Perhaps you're just using my niece as your own pleasure's toy?"

And that was the **end of the flashback**, the breaking point. They threw other vulgar jibes here and there before back to comment on each other pride or social status, it was almost changed into brawl…or perhaps they're almost on the point to throw sharp objects at each other's heads.

Ciel could feel his head pounding uncomfortably. "THAT"S ENOUGH!" she shouted at them. Shut them instantly. "Uncle, you're the Queen's delegation! Act like one! And Count Michaelis, you're a noble for God's sake! Stop being childish this instant both of you!"

That, indeed, made them fidgeting involuntary. they could feel the dark glare Ciel sent to them. Both of them opened their mouth to protest at her jibes. However, they immediately shut it as Ciel sent them another glare.

"Count Michaelis," Ciel said dangerously slow. "I believe you have a lot of business, people to meet, and paper works to do," she said as she sent her the glare that told the man 'We have one serious talk later'.

"But my Lady, I don-"

Ciel's glare became more intense.

"Right, I'll leave now," the black haired demon said quickly.

The only Lady in the room also glared at her Uncle. "Clause."

"Y…Yes, Ciel dear?" Clause replied a little bit timidly.

"Don't you have appointment with Aunt Angelina today?" she said sweetly, too sweetly for Clause's taste.

Clause gulped. He got the massage. "Yes, I…uh…will go there right after dinner," he said, defeated.

"Well then, move out!" she yelled at them. They instantly ran away from the girl. As they're gone, she could hear faint shout 'Note this Michaelis! I won't give you my blessing! She's our precious!' from her Uncle. Ciel sighed, "So much for peaceful dinner…"

Ciela Phantomhive, the head of Phantomhive family, combed her hair tiredly. Somehow, she wanted to cut it, since its troublesome to have such long hair. She could cut it, but she wanted to remember her mother, which was why she didn't do it immediately right after revived. She scowled as a pair of hand help her combed it.

"You have soft hair, young Lady," the owner of the hand said softly.

Her scowl deepened. "Hands off, Sebastian," she snapped at him, "And this is lady's room, you shouldn't be here."

Sebastian gave her his usual smile, "I just wanted to help you with your night-schedule, my Lady. Beside…we do have a lot of things to talk, right?"

"Yes…about that…honestly, what was that?" Ciel asked him, eyes narrowed slightly, "I though you know better. You shouldn't make him mad. That will do you no good in the long run, Sebastian."

"Oh, I know that. It's just so fun to do that once in a while," he smiled playfully at her, "You enjoy it anyway."

"Haha," she laughed dryly. "Not by much," she mumbled. She put her comb away as she shifted her gaze toward Sebastian. "Tell me, what is the plan."

"What plan?"

Ciel scowled, "You know what."

He gave the lady of the mansion another smile, "Ah…about my proposal?"

"The future-time line!" she snapped at him, snarled at the innocent look he sent to her.

"Ah…about that, actually, we have no idea, of course."

"What do you mean by that?" she frowned slightly.

Sebastian straightened his back. He walked toward a huge mirror not too far away from him. "Most of your past will happen again in the near future, of course. But there'll be some changes…changes that even I don't know."

"Why's that?"

"The book of Destiny and Fate…it has been rewritten of course, and not me, not even the Shinigami or Lucifer himself, know what will happen. Since it's been…rewritten," he said easily. "Don't worry yourself, milady…. Even though we don't know what tomorrow will bring, I, as your future husband and your personal Demon, will always be there to help you and finish the contract that we have, My Lady," he said as he bowed deeply.

Ciel eyed him critically, as always. "Fine," she said, "But for your information…I don't like it. Not because of I'm a female or the fact that you want to marry me, but because of this little unknown. I detest unknown."

"Don't you always?" he murmured, amused by the calmness of his master.

"Now leave me alone." She watched Sebastian bowed at her as he disappeared slowly, merged with the darkness. Right before he gone completely, Ciel said, "Don't forget, we have mice to eliminate in a week."

Sebastian smiled wickedly, "Yes, My Lady."

TBC


	6. the Infamous Kidnapping scene pt 1

**Yes, my lady**

Desclaimer: eh? Never been mine, except the plot, and the OCs that is! :P

Genre: Humor / Parody / Romance / Supernatural / Fantasy / a little bit angst moments

Warning: slightly AU, Author Overly Creative Imagination (AOCI) (read: unhealthy-author-obsessions), Shounen-ai/Yaoi (ergh…just tell me if it's not one of them), Minor OCs, a little bit OOC-ness (I'm not a big IC writer ,but I tried to be IC), (maybe) a confusing structure and (maybe) grammar errors (nothing major, I hope) **And I do WARN you before hand **

AN: forgive me for my tardiness. I shall not spoil this chapter with my…excuses for this inconvenience, just please forgive me? And thank you for anon reviewers and logged reviewer that I didn't reply yet for your reviews. Its mean a lot :) and I'm waiting for more constructive critics and comments, as well as whatever you have in mind.

Lol, I seriously forgot that I finished writing chapter 6 already XD

Rating: T/possible M, notice me if I need to change this story rating…

**06: A Messy Afternoon: the Infamous Kidnapping Scene.**

Bard frowned as he stared at the damaged wire. He gritted his teeth in annoyance as he tried to puff his smoke. "Damn, they got us," he said, irritated by the fact that the mansion had been invaded by rats. He fixed the wires not so calmly. As he climbed down the ladder, he muttered, "Guess they really like wires…damn rat," not so softly.

Meyrene and Finnian frowned too.

"Rats again?" Mayrene said.

"There've been a lot nowadays…," Finnian added.

"Its temporary fixed thou," Bard muttered. "By the way, I heard there's been a plague of these freaks in London. They couldn't have come by the foot all the way here…." He crossed his hands as he sighed deeply again, "They're constantly causing power outages, its bad for business, you know."

However, Mayrene and Finnian weren't listening, since both of them saw another rat ran right behind Bard. Finnian yelled as he pull a huge stone decoration right beside him, "RAT SIGHTED! EEYAH!" and threw the thing at the…not so poor rat, freaked the poor chef and maid. Unfortunately, or its fortunately, the rat escaped successfully. "Whoopsie? It got away~" Finnian said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head, "teehee~"

Bard roared, "Don't Teehee me! You almost killed me too, DUMBASS!" The blond chef sighed, "Anyway, it's useless to challenge them head-on," finger pointed at his head, "You gotta use this."

The rest of them stared at Bard confusedly as they mimicked Bard's hand, "This?"

"Use your brains a little and read the enemy's movements," Bard said, "Just charging in isn't a fair fight. We need a…**diversion**!" he grinned broadly as he took out his 'secret weapon'. "So here's my plan…" (AN: the same like the manga -.-) And there they go again, another commotion, another peaceful day in the Phantomhive's manor, left the poor white haired demon to fix them later.

Meanwhile, right behind the huge mahogany door not too far from there…

Lord Randall, the head of Scotland Yard, glared at the door, as if trying to burn the servants of the manor. "They're quiet boisterous," Randall commented coldly, and then he glared at the occupants in the game-room. "Somehow there seems to be a rat here, too," he spat coldly to no one in particular.

Ciel, in dark blue simple-gown, sat lazily as her eyes trailed from Randall to certain dark haired man. "Is that so?"

Randall glared at the black haired man. "Yes," he hissed disdainfully, "I think the rest of us agreed."

"I should put them on a leash, but since its rats…I think I shall put them back to where they belong, don't you think so?" Ciel said easily as she glanced at the eight and nine cue ball.

"Are you going to pass?" asked a lady in red.

Ciel sneered slightly. "Pass. The ball that you can't help hitting is an un-hit principle," she replied.

Clause smirked slightly, but he glared at the dark haired man (who was, unfortunately, one of the so called 'noble of the Black Society' or simply put as 'Noble of the Queen's Guard Dog'). "Then it's your turn, Mr. Ferro."

Azzuro nodded then concentrate to hit the cue-ball.

Randall glared. He frowned as he said. "Then, when will the rat be exterminated?"

Ciel walked elegantly back to her chair. She sat and then crossed her feet and hands. Her elegant eyebrows rose slightly as he eyed Sebastian then back to Clause. "When I feel like it."

The old man, who happen saw it, snickered. Angela and Lau tried to hold their laugh to themselves. While Randall, Azzuro, her father old friend (AN: the man who ate sandwiches? I forgot his name, tell me if you know) sweat dropped at that.

Sebastian gave the lady of the house his infamous eye-smile. "My Lady, I believe Lord Clause meant is the 'rat', not me."

"I know," she replied, "you're just thinking that you're the center of the world, dear Sebastian…." She snickered as Sebastian face darkened a little. "Anyway, I don't think that just 'wipe them off' will be fun enough for me, dear Lord Randall."

The said man flinched slightly. He knew what this young lady up to.

Angela, the Lady Red, snickered. "My, you're always the ruthless one whenever you're on duty, Lady Earl Ciel Phantomhive," she said, amused.

"Now, am I?" she murmured as she won the pool game in one go.

Ciel – Sebastian, Games room.

"Ah…what a pain," Ciel muttered in annoyance.

Sebastian chuckled, "Yes, Agreed. But it's finally over, right?"

The young lady nodded stiffly. "I still wanted to strangle Randall even though he's quiet decent in this timeline…" She pursed her lips, "Anyway, why don't you be useful and have Silver to bring my afternoon tea to my study?"

Sebastian blinked before smirked mischievously as an idea came into his mind. "What for me?"

Ciel scowled at him. "Do it, or I'll denied your courting."

Sebastian chuckled and then he gave the young lady a mock bow. "Certainly, My Lady," he said good-naturedly as he walked closer to the lady of the house, "But before that…"

"What?" Ciel raised her face, just to feel cold soft lips on hers. And she froze.

Right before Ciel could scream at the top of her lungs, Sebastian disappeared.

Once she could registered what happen, her eyes widened. And some unlady-like cursed could be heard in the entire mansion. "T*%*^*^($^$# $ ! SEBASTIAN!"

The young lady singed as she tried to walk properly in dress to her study. Even though her dress wasn't a formal one, she's still trying to get used to it. 'Argh…the pain…damn it, I wish to get the hell out from this demented dress,' she grumbled to herself, 'I should burn all of those corsets later,' she thought as she slammed the door of her study.

She sighed as she rested her back on the door, for awhile she took a rest before she walked silently, and slowly to her desk. And in a second, hand reached upon her.

"Hmph!" was her reaction before darkness came upon her.

Sebastian walked beside Lerusel. He chuckled as he listening to his ever-loyal butler complaints. Of course, it was about the usual things, the author thought it would be better not to write them all, coz it could be more than ten pages, and we need to get over this chapter.

Anyway, back to Sebastian and Lerusel. The black haired demon chuckled again when Lerusel, a.k.a Silver told them about the ridiculous amount of work-hours in the house. "Maa, welcome to my short-life in this household, Lerusel," Sebastian said good-naturedly.

"Then please!" Silver said desperately, "Give me some clue to stay sane!"

Sebastian blinked as he stared at the silver haired demon. "Really, Lerusel, in Phantomhive household you couldn't wish such thing," he deadpanned, "Well, you could. But it won't be granted. Ever."

Lerusel groaned, "I knew it….I should take Lord Lucifer offer that time."

Sebastian raised his eyebrow elegantly, "What did my father offer?"

"Work for the legal department of Hell," Lerusel answered him.

"Isn't that boring job?"

"At least I will be sane in the end of the day," he snarled at his master.

Sebastian snickered, "Somehow I'm questioning your demon-ness, Lerusel." He chuckled when the younger demon glared at him, "Demons supposed to be…sick in the head, as my Betrothed told me."

"…so you don't want to kill them in the past-life?" Lerusel countered.

"…good point."

"I thought so," Lerusel nodded good-naturedly before opened the door to Ciel's study.

As they saw the open window and paperworks fluttered everywhere, the two great demons sighed; one annoyed and the other in realization. The dark haired one shifted his eyes toward the silver-head, wished to catch his reaction. Sebastian smirked when he found Lerusel scowled.

"Damn, that little lady, and I made her lemon crème-pie too. And this mess…," he mumbled in irritation, "It would be hell to fix them all…I'm so going to torture whoever add this thing into my cleaning-list."

Sebastian chuckled again. "Anyway, I guess I truly forgot about this uneventful day, for I thought it would be different. I guess my wish will not be granted. I don't mind it when she's a lad, but since she's a lady now…I fear for the worst," This catch the fair-head demon beside him.

"What do you mean?" Lerusel asked him.

Sebastian tapped his chin, "You see, in Ciel's previous life, he was also kidnapped. And he was beaten…almost sold…and I had my suspicion, if I was late for another minute…that rat would do inappropriate things to Ciel," he frowned, "But since Ciel is a she…what do you think those rats going to do to her, Lerusel?"

Lerusel eyes widened in realization. "No, you don't say that they'll…"

The dark one nodded. "The possibility is around 89%. Really, if Ciel is not my betrothed, I'd love to see them do it, but since she is MINE-and she'd always be mine, mind you-I don't like it when people touch what is mine."

Lerusel snorted, "Ever so possessive." Lerusel put the pie on Ciel's desk. "So? What we should do?"

Sebastian chuckled darkly, "No…not we…but I."

With that, Sebastian disappeared into thin air, leaving Lerusel with the mess.

TBC


End file.
